


The Annals of the Seven Kingdoms:Aegon III Targaryen through Viserys II Targaryen

by orphan_account



Series: For Want of a Finger Dance [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aegon III is So Done, Annals, F/M, Thaddeus Rowan Lives, Unwin Peake Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since George will probably never get around to F&B volume 2,I’m writing my own version. This begins a series which will cover to 2000 AC,three hundred years after Lives Lived in the Future.
Series: For Want of a Finger Dance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112814
Kudos: 2





	1. Historical Foreword, by Dr Stannis Oldenberg

**March 4,2000 AC**

To Dr Adrianna Fell,here’s the results of the archaeological expedition his Grace King Jasper I Baratheon &c permitted Sen Dr Steuben,Dr Ottakar,myself,and Prof Antaryon to undertake at the New Year. Dr Ottakar will E-mail you with the specifics.  
  


In the Maester’s Old Solarium we found many important documents dating from Jaehaerys I Targaryen through the accession of Stannis I Baratheon in 515 AC. They have proved invaluable to understanding economic policy in those days (I especially recommend a scathing letter from Aerys I to the Braavosi ambassador,as well as a description of Year’s Short Day celebrations from the time of Durran I).

But one find I made.....I will describe it as follows. Written in 308-339 AC by Grand Maesters Yandel (unknown) and Samwell (Tarly),it is called Fire and Blood. It is a transcription of Gyldayn’s histories,written by him in 274 AC. The first volume has been sent to you by Maester George Martin for publication. The second volume describes Aegon III through Daeron II Targaryen,and this is the first half of it,ending with the death of Viserys II.

Send this back by mail rocket when you can.

In the light of the gods,I remain,

your humble servant,

Dr Stannis Oldenberg, senior PhH at Freyton Community College.


	2. The situation of the Seven Kingdoms in 136 AC

**King on the Iron Throne:** Aegon III Targaryen  
 **Queen on the Iron Throne:** Daenaera Targaryen née Velaryon  
 **Small Council**  
 **Hand of the King:** Prince Viserys Targaryen  
 **Master of Coin:** Isembard Arryn _de jure,_ Bartimus Brune _de facto_  
 **Master of Laws:** Martyn Estermont  
 **Master of Whispers:** Randall Westerling   
**Master of Ships:** Alyn Velaryon  
 **Grand Maester:** Munkun  
 **Master of Arms:** Ser Farley Cupps  
 **Lords Paramount**  
 **Lord of the North:** Cregan (III) Stark  
 **Lord of the Reach:** Landon Tyrell, with Lady Anya Tyrell née Serrett as his Regent  
 **Lord of the Stormlands:** Olyver Baratheon, with Lady Elenda Baratheon née Caron as his Regent  
 **Lord of the Westerlands:** Jason Lannister   
**Lord of the Riverlands:** Kermit Tully  
 **Lord of the Vale:** Joffrey Arryn  
 **Lord of the Iron Islands:** Toron Greyjoy, with Lord Ædelwulf Goodbrother of Crowspike Keep as his Regent  
 **Princess of Dorne:** Aliandra Martell  
 **Kingsguard:**

 **Lord Commander** Ser Raynard Ruskyn

Ser Dennis Whitfield

Ser Joffrey Staunton

Ser Agramore Cobb

Ser Edmund Warrick

Ser Petyr Weatherwax

Ser Alyn Connington 


End file.
